Crushed by a Crush
by Rachel-chan XOXOX
Summary: Alisa x Lars one-shot. Lars and Alisa haven't seen each other since Alisa was brought to Violet Systems. Alisa's two best friends are talking about their crushes, but Alisa doesn't understand. They go to a theme park. What happens when they see Lars holding another girl's hand! How does Alisa react? Will she be crushed by her crush?


A/N: Hello! I'm Rachel! This is my first Tekken FF. Also, I've never read any other Tekken FFs so if someone already came up with this, I'm very sorry!

Alisa hasn't seen Lars since she 'died'.

Lars is really OOC by the way. Well, in my view anyway.

* * *

The school yard was full of students eating their lunches under the many cherry blossom trees. Four best friends sat in a corner. Xiaoyu Ling, Miharu Hirano, Panda and Alisa Bosconovitch.

Xiaoyu stared in to space with her two chopsticks sticking out of her mouth as if she was a walrus.

Panda was busy eating her lunch to pay attention.

Miharu turned to Xiaoyu, "Whatcha' thinking about Xiao?"

Xiaoyu giggled and took the two chopsticks out of her mouth, "Nothing…"

Miharu punched her in the shoulder lightly, "Common'!"

"Okay, okay!" Xiaoyu grinned and twirled her hair, "I was thinking about… Jin!"

"Jin Kazama?" Alisa asked. Xiaoyu nodded. Miharu giggled.

"You likeee himmm!" Miharu sang.

"It's not like you didn't know that already!" Xiaoyu said.

Miharu shrugged, "Of course I did! How could I forget when you attacked Asuka because you thought she was a love rival? You were so embarrassed when you found out that she was his cousin!"

"Don't remind me Miharu…" Xiaoyu shook her head, "Haven't you done anything embarrassing in front of your crush?"

"Hmm… probably," Miharu pondered. She turned to the pinkette, "What about you Alisa? Who is your crush?"

"What is a 'crush'?" Alisa asked innocently. The two friends gasped.

"You don't know what a crush is?!" Miharu asked, a little too loudly. Alisa shook her head.

"A crush is someone you like. A lot. Like a lot, a lot." Xiaoyu explained.

"Oh!" Alisa smiled, "I like you two, and Asuka, and Panda, and Lee, and my father, an-"

"No! Who do you think is attractive? Who you would like to go out with?" Miharu asked.

"Do you mean someone I have romantic feelings for?" Alisa asked. The two friends nodded and leaned in. Alisa smiled, "I am sorry. That is classified information."

"Aw! Common' Alisa!" Miharu whined.

Alisa gave them a warm smile, "I am sorry. I cannot tell."

"At least answer one question," Xiaoyu began, "What's he like?"

Alisa giggled, "He is very kind and gentle with me, but he is a very strong and powerful individual. He is one of the only people who has treated me like a real human being. Not only is he a beautiful person on the inside, he is also a handsome person on the outside."

Xiaoyu grinned, "I'm pretty sure I know who it is."

"Tell me!" Miharu grinned also.

Xiaoyu shook her head, "You don't know him. And… I'm not a hundred percent sure that it's who I'm thinking of."

Alisa looked away, feeling somewhat giddy on her memories of this person.

* * *

3 Months Later:

"Ah… Don't you guys just love theme parks?" Xiaoyu twirled around.

"Not as much as you, Xiao. No one can." Miharu sighed. Alisa smiled at the two best friends.

They all walked in silence for a moment, licking their ice cream.

Xiaoyu stopped abruptly. Miharu, Alisa, and Panda looked back at her, and stopped also.

"What is wrong Xiaoyu?" Alisa asked.

Unknown to Alisa, Xiaoyu spotted the man she always thought was Alisa's crush.

"Let's go the other way!" Xiaoyu yelled, running in the other direction. Miharu suspiciously turned around. She saw a tall, muscular man holding hands with a girl with short brown hair.

"Aww what a cute couple!" Miharu said pointing in their direction. Alisa turned around and froze when she saw them.

She dropped to the ground. Xiaoyu punched Miharu in the arm and whisper/yelled, "That's Alisa's crush!"

Miharu frowned and looked at Alisa. She turned back to the couple and stormed over to them. She shoved the man, "Hey!"

Xiaoyu face-palmed, and Panda tried to comfort the young cyborg.

"May I help you?" The man asked. Miharu put her hands on her hips.

"You jerk! How dare you make my friend sad!?" She yelled in his face, not even taking a glance at the girl. Xiaoyu ran up to her, and grabbing her arm.

"Miharu sto-"

"How could you break her heart?!" Miharu interrupted Xiaoyu.

"He's her second uncle! Stop! That's Asuka sempai! They're related" Xiaoyu said, with Miharu ignoring her completely.

While, Miharu was still yelling and threatening the man.

Alisa got up. She turned to them and walked up to them. When the man spotted her, he was at a loss for words, finally seeing Alisa alive.

"Alis-" He began.

"Jealousy Mode, activate." Alisa said, glaring at Asuka. Alisa started to run to her, making her chain saws come out. Before she could land a blow on the young Kazama, Panda lifted up Alisa from the ground.

Xiaoyu looked at Alisa, "Asuka and Lars are related."

Alisa immediately put the chain saws away, "Jealousy mode deactivate."

Panda put her down and she looked at Lars. Lars extended his hand for her to take, being a gentleman to her, like always. She started to extend her hand, but stopped. She jumped, and wrapped her arms around him, startling him.

He gladly wrapped his arms around her too.

"I am sorry that I attacked you... I-I did not have a choice." She told him. He gave her a half smiled.

"I know." He replied. Miharu and Xiaoyu 'awwed'.

"Wait..." Miharu paused, "Why were you holding hands with Asuka?"

"She got lost... again." Lars replied. Asuka pouted.

"It was Lili's fault!" Asuka yelled.

"Oh and Mr. Alisa's boyfriend? I want to apologize on behalf of Jin," Xiaoyu said, "He was being a butt face."

Lars rolled his eyes, and tried to hide a blush.

Miharu and Alisa giggled.

"Okay, Okay everyone!" Miharu yelled, rummaging through her bag, "Let's take a picture! I want to remember this moment!"

Before anyone could protest, Miharu pulled out her phone and snapped the picture.

* * *

A/N: That was the worst fic I ever wrote... Probably cuase I really rushed it. Anyway, review!


End file.
